


shine bright like a rey of light

by krakeneggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakeneggs/pseuds/krakeneggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine bright like a rey of light

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by anon: 39 - secret admirer

Out of all the things she never expected to happen today, this ranks pretty high on the list.

Rey opens her locker to find a card standing upright in the center of it. Hesitantly, she reaches for it, as if it’ll explode into a spray of confetti if she opens it wrong. She flips open the card, blinking owlishly at what it says.

“What. The. Fuck.”

With a small growl, she stuffs it back into her locker, slamming it shut. She spins around, ready to go to class and forget this ever happened, when she comes face to chest with the one person she was definitely _not_ in the mood to see today.

“That’s not very nice.” He smirks at her, arms crossed over his chest.

“What the fuck do you want, Solo?” She doesn’t have time for this.

“I’m just saying, someone took the time to write you that card, and you don’t even appreciate it.” His eyes flicker to her locker, then back down at her.

She only rolls her eyes, pushing him out of the way and storming off to her next class.

“Told you it wouldn’t work.” Hux walks out from behind a classroom door to stand next to him, as they both watch her leave.

“Fuck off, Hux.” Ben glares, before thinking about where he went wrong with the card.

-

The inside of the card says:

_You’re my ‘Rey’ of light!_

_[Underneath is a drawing of a rainbow, with a sun projecting a beam of light onto a photograph of Rey, a heart around it.]_

_From your secret admirer~_

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is probably one of the shortest things i've written but whatever lmao
> 
> coolcephalopod.tumblr.com (send me prompts yo)


End file.
